Propuesta de Matrimonio
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Kakashi quiere casarse con Sasuke, pero no sabe como, Rin le ayudara a planear su propuesta de matrimonio para que el pequeño Uchiha no pueda decir no, pero antes comete una tonteria, ahora Sasuke no quiere hablar con el y su celoso cuñado no deja que se acerque a el. ¿como hara el Hatake entonces para proponerle matrimonio?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia la tube por MESES detenida D:

Hasta ahora se me ocurrio que era el momento adecuado para temrinarla xD! espero haya quedado bien, queria hacerlo lo mas comico posible y con un poquito de drama...espero la disfruten :3

**Advertencias: **Lemon, Humor...Un Kakashi haciendo idiotez y media (?) xD

**Pareja: **KakaSasu, ItaDei & ObiRin :3

* * *

–Planeación

-Estas bromeando cierto- por enésima vez en el día escuchaba otra vez escaparse esas palabras pero esta vez eran de los labios de otra persona, rodo los ojos fastidiado, pensando por que innecesariamente le nacía aquel impulso de contar aquello que lo tenia tan feliz

-No, no estoy bromeando- su voz sonó áspera y seria, haciendo brincar un poco a su interlocutor que rápidamente se compuso del shock inicial y le miraba con cierto deje de curiosidad en la mirada

-Entonces perdiste una apuesta –sonrió perspicaz, pensando estúpidamente que su idea podía ser verdad, y el volvió a bufar de fastidio

-¡NO! Carajo que no es una apuesta tampoco–elevo la voz más de lo necesario, logrando que algunas de las personas que circulaban por ahí voltearan a verlos, el solo chasqueo la lengua

-Porque carajos se te ocurrió que esto podría ser una apuesta –la mirada de odio que le dirigió a su acompañante le helo hasta los huesos paralizándolo por completo

-Ajajajajaja si que estupidez no crees –rio nervioso no sabiendo a bien ya que decir para no molestar mas al otro joven

-Entonces –prosiguió tentando el terreno, pensando claramente sus palabras, conectando por primera vez su lengua a su cerebro

-Hn…-su acompañante le dirigió una mirada, seria y fría y comenzó a pensar mas arduamente hasta casi quemar su cerebro para no volver a meter la para

-¿De verdad, te piensas casar? –le miro curioso

Suspiro ya un poco exasperado y asintió levemente mirándolo

-Vaya… ¿pero yo siempre pensé que tu –hizo una pausa mirándole para luego apuntarle –tu siempre decías que jamás te casarías –le miro

El otro encogió los hombros –ya vez –

-¿Quién es la afortunada? –pregunto ya un poco mas convencido y seguro

-Afortunado –respondió

-¿Eh? – le miro con curiosidad

-Es hombre–se levantó del asiento dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa, le dirigio una mirada al joven que se quedo sentado como tonto mirando a la nada y salió del lugar

-Espera…KAKASHI…VUELVEE! –muy tarde había gritado esas palabras su acompañante ya se encontraban lejos del lugar

Hatake Kakashi, como ya lo había nombrado hace un momento Naruto, caminaba por las calles con una sonrisa grande y deslumbrante surcando su rostro blanco y perfilado, de ojos grises que a la lejanía semejaban un negro profundo, cabellera platinada, un poco corta y degrafilada, el largo de su cabello se mirada solo de uno de los lados con algunos mechones que caian sobre su rostro, de piel clara, altura 1.80 y un porte galante, una cicatriz surcaba uno de sus ojos pero eso parecía no importar por que en vez de hacerle perder el atractivo le daba según las chicas un aire de misterio, vestido con jeans , una playera blanca una chamarra negra de cuero y tenis blancos iba alegremente pensando en la loca idea que se le había ocurrido hace un par de semanas atrás pero…

-¿Cómo se lo pediré? –se detuvo en aquel momento en que se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea, del lugar o situación que debía planear para llevar acabo tan importante momento

-¡Diablos! –se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, pero que se le podía hacer el pobre hombre estaba tan emocionado que ese intimo detalle se le había escapado, no era posible que algo tan importante se le haya pasado por alto, miro rápidamente para todos lados buscando ubicarse y en el proceso asustando a un par de transeúntes cuando se hubo ubicado corrió como poseso a la dirección mas cercana que su GPS mental le indico.

Toco desesperado casi tumbando la puerta de la fuerza que ocupada

-Demonios, ya voy –la voz dentro de la casa en vez de tranquilizarlo lo ponía aun mas nervioso

-Kakashi…-suspiro con fastidio al verle en la puerta con el cabello algo desarreglado y respirando agitado pro la carrera que había emprendido

-Hola Obito, ¿esta Rin? –pregunto lo mas amable posible, si era cierto que el moreno Uchiha era su mejor amigo, eso no cambiaba el echo de que algunas veces le sacaba de quicio

-¿Ah? No, tubo que salir a buscar unas cuantas cosas, ¿porque? –le miro sonriendo, y Kakashi bufo un tanto fastidiado

-¿Te sucede algo?- Obito le miro curioso, normalmente el debía hacer alguna tontería para que Kakashi se fastidiara tan rápido, y esta bien no recordaba haber hecho algo, no aun

-Obito, esto tal vez sea difícil para ti…pero podría pedirte un consejo –trato de sonar amable no queriendo sonar mordaz, Obito frunció el ceño sintiéndose un tanto ofendido soltó un largo suspiro y asintió levemente para que Kakashi hablara, este tomo aire y lo dejo salir pesadamente

-Veras…esto va a ser algo difícil –llevo su diestra hasta su nuca rascando con algo de nerviosismo, Obito ya comenzaba a impacientarse por la actitud de su mejor amigo, primero le ofendía y ahora esto

-Habla ya hombre… -se quejo impaciente mirando a Kakashi ya con el seño fruncido

-Me voy a casar…-soltó de golpe no queriendo ser sutil, la sutileza ya la ocuparía con otra persona, pero viendo la expresión de óbito tal vez debió haber ocupado un poco mas de tacto para la situación

-No me digas que…con mi sobrino –Obito entrecerró los ojos pensando por un momento que la pregunta era completamente estúpida, había sido en primer lugar su culpa que ese par se conociera

-Si con quien más, te parece a Naruto haciendo preguntas estúpidas a cada rato –soltó un suspiro maldiciendo cada palabra que pronuncio anteriormente, la expresión de Obito no era para nada grata una mirada tan pesada y llena de desprecio y odio, como si quisiera clavarle un cuchillo en las entrañas, sintió su coraje disminuir notablemente

Obito sintió la cólera invadirle por completo, al contrario de la felicidad que debió haber sentido que su amigo casi hermano se casara, sintió un nudo atorarse en su garganta y otro en su estomago denotando ira, el bastardo de Kakashi pensaba casarse con su adorado sobrino, pero simplemente no tenia como reclamar a dicho acontecimiento, en primer instancia había sido su culpa y solo suya que ese par se hayan conocido

●-F.B-●

_Lo recordaba, aunque no tenia tampoco mucho tiempo, Kakashi y el asistían a la universidad, desde pequeños habían sido amigos, aunque en realidad Obito era el que había comenzado con la insistencia de llevarse bien con el de cabellos plateados, y así se formó esa extraña amistad entre ambos…cuando estudiaban la carrera, Kakashi había estado enamorado de un chico que estudiaba pedagogía en el mismo campus que ellos, su nombre Umino Iruka, raramente habían cruzado palabra alguna pero Kakashi había caído extrañamente enamorado de dicho moreno, un día decidido a todo se había declarado, según bajo la mirada de muchos había sido una declaración hermosa, pero lo que Iruka había echo después, había destrozado tal encanto, le dijo a Kakashi que no le interesaba que en cambio esas cosas para el no significaban absolutamente nada y en realidad el no era gay y jamás lo seria._

_Kakashi entro en depresión, no comía, no hablaba más que lo necesario y apenas y asistía a clase, Obito había tratado de animarlo sin éxito y solo lo visitaba para llevarle deberes de la universidad y decirle que no podía seguir asi o perdería la carrera, un día cuando óbito estaba ocupado, mando a su sobrino Sasuke a dejarle algunas cosas al peli plata que seguro necesitaría, óbito no quería dejarlo solo pero si Kakashi no tenía la intención de salir de ese hoyo donde se estaba hundiendo, no podía hacer mucho._

_Aquel día Obito había quedado sorprendido al ver llegar a Sasuke completa y absolutamente molesto y despotricando maldiciones contra el Hatake pero igual día tras día iba a verle, aunque Obito no se lo pidiera, y así Kakashi fue saliendo poco a poco de la depresión en la que se había hundido un par de meses después, para sorpresa del Uchiha mayor y huyendo de un Itachi enfurecido Obito se había enterado que Kakashi había pedido a Sasuke ser su pareja y este de lo mas feliz había accedido_

Pero esta situación era completamente diferente, ahora escuchaba de los labios de Kakashi que pretendía casarse con su sobrinito que era más chico y mas inocente, soltó un bufido molesto

-Que quieres…-dijo con voz seca y neutral, una sensación le cruzo a Kakashi por la espina dorsal, miedo, angustia, instinto de supervivencia, no supo expresarlo bien pero algo le decía que debía poner distancia

-Necesito que…me ayudes a…pedirle matrimonio a Sasuke…-las mejillas en aquel rostro pálido se colorearon ligeramente, Obito abrió los ojo impresionado frente a el no estaba su pervertido amigo que leía novelas eróticas en sus tiempo libre, estaba un hombre enamorado, con la mirada agachada, jugando con sus dedos y un leve sonrojo, sus facciones se suavizaron y suspiro con pesadez alejando cualquier pensamiento homicida que surcara su mente

-Sabes que yo no soy bueno para esas cosas –logro musitar haciendo que Kakashi levantar aun poco la vista

-Lo se, pensaba preguntarle a Rin…ya sabes…-sonrió no queriendo parecer grosero

-Por cierto, como te le declaraste –Obito dejo salir una carcajada recordando aquel momento en el que pidió matrimonio a su actual esposa, había sido un caos total

-Mejor esperemos a que llegue –sonrió y Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa

Rin llego una hora después y lo que se encontró no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo, Kakashi tomaba de un vaso algo que parecía vodka y Obito le estaba sirviendo mas, ambos hombres tenían el rostro rojo por el alcohol, se tambaleaban un poco, y parecían reír por cualquier estúpida cosa que se apareciera cerca a ellos, cuando entro en la casa y Obito la vio comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido, entre ellas que era el amor de su vida y que estaba más hermosa que nunca, y de repente presencio una discusión donde Kakashi sostenía que Sasuke era mas hermoso

-Pueden callarse ¡ya! –levanto la voz la mujer ya harta

-¡Obito! –el moreno trago en seco y algo de esa borrachera se le bajo

-¿Que sucede aquí? –óbito se quedó petrificado, y Kakashi se levanto de la silla caminando torpemente hasta Rin…

-Ayúdame –tomo sus manos entre las de el y su mirada suplicante hizo sentir un poco culpable a Rin, sin comprender a bien que necesitaba el peli plata –me quiero casar con Sasuke…pero no se qué hacer –hipo un par de veces y agacho la mirada, a Obito le volvió a atravesar ese sentimiento de ira de cuando se lo dijo

-Maldito pedófilo –alcanzo a murmurar y ser escuchado por los otros dos adultos

-¡Que rayos dijiste! –levanto la voz Kakashi, en otras circunstancias, dígase menos tomado, un tanto más sobrio, no le hubiera importado, pero algo en su interior se encendió en ese momento

-Que eres un pedófilo aprovechado –hipando, y tambaleándose se levanto del sillón para encarar a Kakashi –seguramente ya te aprovechaste de mi pobre e inocente sobrino –le miro retador tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, Rin no sabía si detenerlos o mirar hasta que punto llegarían, en si la escena era algo cómica

-Pues te diré que tiene un culo excelente –Obito sintió las ganas tremendas de saltarle encima y degollarlo pero Kakashi siguió hablando –es tan pasional en la cama, si lo escucharas gritar de placer, y mira que yo no soy el que lo ínsito el siempre quiere mas y mas –la sonrisa le hizo perder el control

-Maldito degenerado y con mi amado sobrino –se le lanzo encima lanzando golpes al aire, algunos caían en el rostro de Kakashi y otros ni por asomo lo tocaban, rin ya harta de aquella situación los separo como pudo, tomo a Obito del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro a la habitación donde lo encerró

-Kakashi –su voz sonó fría y seca haciendo brincar un poco al peli plata que le dolía la cara –Si quiere pedirle matrimonio a Sasuke por mi esta bien, pero no entiendo para que me necesitas –el Hatake la miro y sonrió

-Es que quería saber si me podías dar ideas –sonrió torpemente y se incorporo un poco

-Ah vale pero en ese estado no creo que vayas a recordar a bien las cosas que te recomiende –sonrió nerviosa – vuelve mañana y te tendré ideas vale –Kakashi asintió y salió del hogar, no era tan tarde y quería ver a su futuro prometido

Kakashi llego casi cayéndose al departamento que desde hace un par de meses compartía con Sasuke, el problema no había sido ni el ascensor, ni la maldita recepcionista que parecía ofrecerse le cada que lo veía pasar, y en esta ocasión no había sido distinto, Anko al verlo borracho creyó pensar que era su oportunidad, mala idea, el alcohol volvía tan sincero a Kakashi que le dijo las 10 razones por las cual jamás saldría con ella, resaltando un par que casi hacen llorar a la chica, cuando por fin llego a su piso, la llave parecía no querer entrar en la cerradura lo cual lo hizo maldecir un par de veces, cuando logro abrir entro queriendo y extrañamente logrando ser silencioso, se quito la ropa tremendamente rápido, quedando solo en ropa interior, se acerco a la cama donde el moreno descansaba, su seño estaba fruncido, seguramente se había quedado esperándolo llegar y mira en que estado estaba

-Kakashi –le escucho murmurar en sueños, cosa que le hizo sonreir, paso su mano acariciando la mejilla del menor mientras la otra le retiraba las sabanas lentamente, descubriendo un conjunto que casi hace que el Hatake le dé un orgasmo, Sasuke traía unos shorts pequeños y apretados que hacían resaltar sus glúteos, y dejarle apreciar mejor sus piernas y una playera sin mangas, aspiro un par de veces para calmarse mientras sentía su miembro crecer poco a poco

-Ah Sasuke cuando haces estas cosas creo que quieres torturarme–murmuro y comenzó a pasar sus manos por la piel descubierta, brazos espalda, piernas, las cuales acaricio con más ímpetu, le encantaban las piernas de Sasuke, eran largas y su piel era tersa, le encantaban, el pequeño se removió un poco aun sin despertarse y el sonrió, colocando encima de el comenzó a besar tu cuello, lamiéndolo un poco sus manos traviesas comenzaron a recorrer todo el frágil cuerpo de su acompañante, acaricio sus costados, colando sus manos dentro de la pequeña playera, comenzó a subirla hasta lograr quitársela por completo, al igual que los pequeños shorts que jalo lentamente casi sintiéndose culpable, la prenda se le veía realmente bien, pero si haría lo que haría tenía que desaparecer, se quedó un momento estático, con la nariz pegada al cuello de Sasuke, aspirando el aroma que le volvía loco, Sasuke abrió los ojos encontrándose con las hebras platinadas que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz, aun medio dormido sin comprender a bien que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, Kakashi comenzó a bajar, hasta su pecho, había notado ya que Sasuke estaba despertando, y sonriendo para sí, estaba aún medio dormido, cosa que aprovecharía muy bien.

-Kakashi –murmuro medio dormido y algo aletargado el moreno, sintiendo las oleadas de placer que provocaban las caricias del peli plata, tallo sus ojos y sintió cuando Kakashi lo tomaba de las caderas para acercarlo mas para poder penetrarlo, poco a poco fue adentrando su miembro en la estrecha entrada de su pequeño Uchiha, se sentía tan bien como apretaba su miembro, termino de meterlo tras una fuerte embestida.

-Oh, por fin despiertas…pensé que tendría que hacértelo así, contigo durmiendo –sonrió de forma ladina, embriagado por el placer de estar en el cálido interior de su amante, comenzó a moverse un poco, para ayudar a que Sasuke se despertara más rápido

-Que haces idiota –Sasuke no podía protestar, la voz se le iba en gemir, en sentir a Kakashi adentrarse en su interior poco a poco y se sentía muy bien, pero estaba un tanto molesto, que hiciera esas cosas estando aun dormido

-Es tu culpa amor –sonrió –debiste saber que poniéndote esa ropa solo me incitabas…oh tal vez eso era lo que querías –rio y dio una fuerte embestida, haciendo que Sasuke tomara las sabanas con sus manos y las jalara, arqueando sus espalda y entregándose al placer, mientras el tomaba sus piernas y las enredaba en su cintura.

-Mgh…Kakashi –gimió su nombre de tal manera, que solo hizo que Kakashi sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de moverse con más rapidez, embistiendo a Sasuke con rudeza

-Oh amor, que delicioso estas –siguió penetrándolo, cada vez más fuerte y rápido, alcanzando el punto que volvía loco al azabache haciéndolo gritar de placer, el sudor cubría ambos cuerpos y la vista a Kakashi le parecía casi gloriosa, con un Sasuke abierto de piernas para él, mirando como su miembro entraba y salida de la estrecha cavidad, su rostro sonrojado, cubriendo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, y jadeando, le estaba volviendo loco

-Kakashi…me voy…me voy a venir –Sasuke estaba alcanzando el orgasmo y Kakashi sentía también como su estrecha entrada le aprisionaba con fuerza, cuando por fin Sasuke libero su semen sobre su vientre, Kakashi no puedo soportar mas y dejo que el orgasmo lo alcanzara corriéndose inevitablemente en el interior del azabache.

-Eso fue magnifico –sonrió Kakashi dejándose caer a un lado, Sasuke se relajo y sintió que el sueño le invadía cayendo dormido casi inmediatamente, Kakashi lo atrajo hacia el abrazándolo, la borrachera ya se le había bajado un poco y sonreía abiertamente, mirando maravillado como su novio, próximo prometido dormía tranquilamente, si, en definitiva era la mejor decisión que había tomado, pedirle matrimonio a Sasuke era lo correcto

-Te amo –susurro después de acariciar el rostro del moreno con cariño para casi inmediatamente quedarse dormido

Ding Dong (chafa sonido de timbre)

-ya voy –grito la voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado de la puerta

-Que sucedió…- cuando Rin abrió la puerta lo encontró ahí, con una pequeña mochila y en la mejilla derecha un golpe, le miro alarmada, inspeccionando el golpe que traía Kakashi en la mejilla

-Sasuke me corrió del apartamento –bajo la mirada triste, mientras Rin lo miraba

Lo que paso fue que…-comenzó a relatar Kakashi

-Que le hiciste ¡¿Qué?! –grito Rin alarmada y molesta queriéndolo golpear también cuando Kakashi termino de relatar como lo habia corrido y el motivo de dicha decisión

-Bueno…yo…es que se veía tan lindo…-la mirada soñadora de Kakashi parecía no denotar que se sentía un poco, solo poco culpable

-Eres un idiota –Rin acariciaba el puente de su nariz para mantener la calma ante las tonterias de su amigo

-Tiene razón en haberte corrido –alzo un poco la voz – pero buen también está bien que lo haya hecho –dijo más tranquila

-¿¡Que tiene de bueno!? –casi grito Kakashi alterado y triste

-Que así podremos preparar algo, sin necesiso fue todo...se lo merecia yo creo que si xD!

El siguiente capitulo se llamara "Lidiando con el enemigo, que diga "con mi cuñado y su tio"

Le ira mal a nuestro pobre Kakashi :I

¿Reviews?

dad de que el se entere…-rin sonrió, Kakashi por un momento había olvidado, su propuesta de matrimonio.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui estoy de nuevo...lamento mucho la demora, es que...agh no se dejaba escribir...espero les guste... :3

* * *

Había pasado 15 días y las cosas no habían cambiado, en sí, para el habían empeorado, pese a que Rin le contaba todo lo que pasaba en la residencia Uchiha y con Sasuke, no podía tolerar no verlo, hace una semana Sasuke había dejado el departamento que compartían, tal vez por el simple hecho que le llamaba por lo menos 5 veces al día y lo iba a ver 3 veces del mismo, Sasuke que claramente no lo quería ver le había gritado y cerrado la puerta diciéndole un "largo, no quiero verte" Kakashi con el rostro triste y el corazón adolorido, volvió a la casa de Óbito, su mejor amigo le había dicho que al día siguiente de su última visita que se había regresado a la mansión de sus padres, cosa que hace que pegue un grito en el cielo, podía jurar que cuando el Uchiha mayor se lo conto estaba sonriendo de manera siniestra, 2 días después tuvo una pelea con Obito, ya que este estaba de acuerdo con su pequeño sobrino al dejar el departamento, eso desato la ira de Rin que harta de tanto conflicto y en vez de correr a su mejor amigo, corrió a su marido de la casa, Obito se fue de ahí volviendo a la mansión Uchiha, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke, cosa que no agrado en lo absoluto a Kakashi, ahora se encontraba ahí suplicándole a su mejor amiga que lo dejara ir a la mansión Uchiha, y esta se estaba ya desesperando un poco

-Rin tienes que dejarme ir –gritoneo llorando el pobre Hatake, la mujer estaba casi al borde de perder la paciencia, hasta que una brillante idea cruzo por su mente.

-Mejor vamos a buscar el anillo para Sasuke, que te parece –musito Rin y Kakashi callo y le brillaron sus ojos con emoción.

-Ok –susurro, ocultando la emoción, la mujer tomo su bolso y un abrigo, mientras Kakashi tomaba su chaqueta y ambos salían de la casa en dirección a la joyería

Llegaron al local, Kakashi entro a la pequeña pero hermosa joyería que en las vitrinas tenia anillos, pulseras, colgantes, todos finos accesorios que no tenían igual, pero de repente cuando mirando por el cristal vio la imagen de su exnovia cruzando la puerta le hizo sudar en frio, Hanare, no había terminado en buenos términos con ella, aun antes de conocer siquiera a Iruka había estado con esa chica, la cual lo había engañado, estaban casi a punto de entrar a la universidad, y la descubrió teniendo sexo con uno de sus amigos, termino con ella pero el dolor no había sido mucho, en sí, la relación estaba desgastada y el ya sospechaba que la morena lo engañaba, después de terminar, la chica le había estado insistiendo a volver y el se había rehusado incontables veces, terminando por cambiar su número de celular y teléfono de casa, después de un tiempo la chica había dejado de insistir, pero estaba ahí de nuevo y no sabía que sucedería si lo viera en ese instante

-Rin, yo creo que…-musito nervioso, volteando a ver a la joven que observaba unos bellos anillos de compromiso, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por una de las chicas que trabajaban en la joyería

-Buenos días, puedo ayudarle –sonrió una hermosa rubia de cabello largo y lacio, con los ojos color celeste

-Venimos a buscar un anillo de compromiso –sonrió Rin amablemente a la chica que en ese momento le prestaba su ayuda, y la chica se quedó con una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro

-Es para él, se piensa casar –señalo al peli plata que miraba a todos lados esperando que Hanare no se cruzara en su camino, le sonrió nerviosamente a la chica y esta sintió ternura invadirle, el chico parecía realmente nervioso pero feliz de su decisión

-Le mostrare algunos –sonrió la joven desapareciendo tras una puerta que conducía a la parte trasera de los mostradores, tomando un par de los bellos anillos, coloco una almohadilla y se los mostro al nervioso novio, que comenzó a mirarlos con detenimiento

-¡KYAAA! –el grito proveniente del otro lado de la tienda casi hace que se rompan los tímpanos de los tres, la morena por fin lo había visto y Kakashi maldecía enteramente su suerte, cuando sintió los brazos de Hanare rodear su cuello

-Hanare…-musito Rin que la conocía perfectamente porque aun antes de que Kakashi conociera a Obito, Rin ya conocía a Kakashi, eran mejores amigos, había presenciado todo el conflicto entre esos dos

-Hanare, ¿que haces aquí? –trato de sonar amable, pero quería apartarla de un empujón

-Kakashi, había estado pensando tanto en ti y aquí estas, oh dios que hermoso anillo –vio el anillo que Kakashi miraba, un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante de 8 quilates, era precioso, la morena casi obligo al joven a que se lo pusiera, mientras Rin sentía que algo grave pasaría, tal vez solo intuición femenina

-¿Tenemos todo? –un trio de morenos caminaban por el centro comercial, habían salido a buscar un par de cosas, el cumpleaños de la luz de sus ojos se acercaba, para Fugaku, Itachi y Obito, Sasuke era como el tesoro que siempre debían cuidar, Fugaku siempre había deseado tener un niño que dependiera por completo de el, cuando Itachi nació fue completamente feliz y agradeció a su esposa por darle un bebe tan sano y hermoso, pero pronto Itachi demostró que era autosuficiente, desde pequeño demostró ser muy independiente, y eso frustraba un poco a Fugaku, quería un niño que dependiera de él, que lo buscara, por eso cuando llego Sasuke, lo había cuidado y consentido, así el pequeño Uchiha se convirtió en la luz de la vida de Fugaku, para Itachi las cosas no eran meramente distintas, para el en un principio el tener un hermano, había significado "nada", no le había importado en absoluto, pero cuando su madre coloco en sus brazos al pequeño bultito que era su hermano y este en un gesto infantil le había tomado su dedo con su manita, sintió una sensación hermosa albergarse en su pecho, sabía que para él no iba a ver cosa más importante y hermosa que su pequeño hermano, y para Obito, para el había sido contagiado por ese par de sobreprotectores Uchiha que hacían de los caprichos de Sasuke una realidad

-Si está todo listo –dijo Fugaku que cargaba un par de bolsas

-¡Los regalos! –grito Itachi un tanto alterado

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, vendremos por ellos después, aún tenemos un par de días –le sonrió Obito, que miraba distraído a todos lados, pensando cual sería el regalo perfecto para su pequeño sobrino

-¿Ese no es…?- las palabras en la boca de Fugaku murieron cuando los menores voltearon a ver a la tienda donde el patriarca de la familia miraba

-Kakashi…-dijeron Itachi y Obito al mismo tiempo mientas corrían para observar mejor la escena, Kakashi colocaba un anillo, que parecía de compromiso en el dedo de la morena, Itachi, Fugaku y Obito se miraron entre si, y una aura oscura los comenzó a rodear casi de inmediato, el maldito pervertido, como lo llamaban los tres, también era un infiel

-Kakashi –Rin le hablo, en su rostro se vislumbraba sorpresa y una pizca de miedo, la chica señalaba a un punto especifico fuera de la tienda, maldijo su suerte cuando vio a sus tres peores enemigos mirándole con esa expresión de odio y ganas de asesinarlo que siempre traían, pero parecía que en ese momento era aún peor la sensación y el sentimiento, entonces se vio a sí mismo, no estaba en la mejor posición, Abrazado por Hanare mientras este le ponía un anillo –al a fuerza –claro, pero eso no era cosa que notaran los tres Uchiha que ahora estaban postrados a las afueras del pequeño local, Kakashi se quedó inmóvil, aun cuando Obito sacaba su celular y le tomaba una foto, "traidor" pensó cuando lo vio guardar el teléfono, tomar las bolsas del suelo y caminar junto a los dos Uchiha, Rin tomo a Hanare del hombro y la aparto de Kakashi, la morena irritada empujo a un lado a la castaña

-Rin, vámonos –musito Kakashi

-pero el anillo –dijo Rin conmocionada

-Podemos encontrar otro lugar –dijo alto y claro, la dueña del lugar salió casi de inmediato para detener a la pareja

-E-espero un momento –musito la joven guardando la compostura y caminando hacia ellos, Kakashi se giró mirando a la pobre joven angustiada y molesta

-Lamento el comportamiento de una de mis empleadas –Kakashi observo a la dependienta sin entender las palabras antes dichas, para luego notar el "traje tan parecido al de las demás chicas que portaba Hanare

-Trabaja para usted –pregunto Rin para cerciorarse

-No por mucho –la mirada de terror de Hanare hizo casi reír a la castaña

-Por eso por favor no se vaya, le daré enseguida el anillo que le ahgustado tanto y una compensación por el comportamiento de mi empleada –la joven le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlos, mientras Kakashi dejaba salir un suspiro, después de quitar el anillo del dedo de Hanare y comprar un hermoso colgante para su novio, Kakashi salió de la tienda, tenso y nervioso

-Rin –le dijo suplicante y angustiado

-¡Ya se, ya se! No tienes que decírmelo –la mujer se comía las uñas pensando en lo que deberían de hacer, esos tres se habían marchado ya hace media hora, seguramente ya habían llegado a la mansión

-Sasuke, ¿ya salió de la Universidad? –le miro y Kakashi hizo memoria

-No, aun no…sale en 5 minutos…-respondió después de revisar su celular

-Vamos, corre, tenemos que llegar antes de que el llegue –tomo al peli plata de la chamarra y lo jalo directo al auto, metiéndolo dentro y comenzando a conducir

-Reza por que lleguemos a tiempo –suspiro Rin y Kakashi sintió que su estomago se encogía, esto no iba a ser nada fácil, menos si iba contra Fugaku, Obito. Y el que mas le daba miedo Itachi, aun recordaba cuando conoció a Sasuke y se hicieron novios

_Tenían 18 años cuando estaba por entrar a la universidad, había apenas terminado con su exnovia Hanare, la chica le había engañado con de sus amigos encontrándola en la cama junto con el una mañana, la chica había alegado el típico "no es lo que parece", que no era lo que parecía, acaso lo creía idiota, la chica estaba en paños menores acostada junto a un tipo, tenia que se muy imbécil para creer que ese par habían tenido una fiesta de pijama._

_-Listo para la carrera –grito entusiasmado nuevo amigo Obito, brincando de un lado a otro entusiasmado_

_-Obito, podrías estarte tranquilo por lo menos un momento –suspiro Kakashi cansado, entrando dentro del campus, yendo hacia su primera clase_

_-Tan serio cómos siempre –Obito casi de inmediato emprendió la carrera a su salón de clases_

_Había pasado ya la mitad del semestre, Kakashi no dejaba de hablarle a su mejor amigo del chico que había visto un dia mientras iba a la universidad, Iruka Umino, castaño, de metro setenta, ojos color avellana, cuerpo delgado y piel bronceada, Kakashi estaba fascinado con el amable chico, enamorado hasta la medula de él, había pensado muchas veces la manera correcta en declararse al moreno, y ese era precisamente el día, entro hasta la facultad de pedagogía, con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas en una mano y vestido de manera muy elegante, su cabello estaba peinado todo hacia atrás, lucia elegante, y bastante decidido, cuando llego a presentarse frente el, le había dicho cada palabra que había tenido pensada desde hace una semana, con claridad y precisión, sin ser cursi, pero sin dejar de ser romántico y delicado, pero la respuesta de Iruka no había sido la que esperaba _

_-lo siento, pero no…las relaciones así me dan asco –Iruka le miraba tratando de sonreír mientras una mueca de asco se instalaba en sus labios, el tiro las rosas y se largó de ahí, luego se enteraría que la mayoría del campus estaba de su lado e Iruka no había terminado bien en esa universidad, casi toda la facultad de pedagogía le odiaba_

_Cayo en inevitable depresión, sintiéndose cada día mal por las palabras pronunciadas que había dicho el joven moreno, no quería comer ni estudiar, ni moverse, mucho menos respirar, su padre le obligaba a lo primero, según sus palabras no dejaría que su hijo se dejara hundir por semejante cosa, Obito trataba de hacerlo salir a cualquier tontería, siempre se rehusaba, no quería salir de la comodidad y seguridad de su cama, entonces, su mejor amigo opto solo por llevarle los deberes de la universidad y decirle que si seguía así no podía seguir alegando enfermedad y que pronto perdería todas las materias y la carrera, Kakashi no prestaba verdadera atención a ninguno de los reclamos, ya nada importaba, penas de amor, si, absurdas para la mayoría _

_Entonces llego aquel dia, lo recordaba muy bien, fue jueves, escucho sonar el timbre como siempre a las 4 de la tarde, tocaba su sermón de cada día por parte del Uchiha, no tenia ganas de escucharlo así que tomo todas las cobijas y se hizo una bola sobre la cama, esperando asi ignorar lo suficiente a Obito para no escuchar sus sermones insistentes mientras tanto en la entrada de la residencia Hatake…_

_-Buenas Tardes, soy Uchiha Sasuke, viene a dejarle un par de cosas a Kakashi-san –hizo una reverencia y sonrió con amabilidad, el padre del peli plata quedo admirado por los modales del jovencito y con una sonrisa boba le indico el lugar al que debía ir _

_Toco un par de veces y solo escucho un "hoy no óbito" en el interior de la habitación su tio había sido especifico, no te vayas de ahí hasta que no entregues todo _

_-No soy Obito, soy Sasuke –musito y se avergonzó tal vez debió solo entrar dejar las cosas y salir _

_-Pasa –escucho la voz al otro lado _

_-Buenas tar…-se quedó con el saludo en la boca cuando miro el bulto de sabanas sobre la cama removerse inquieto_

_-Solo deja las cosas y vete –escucho decir al "ser" que se ocultaba bajo tanta tela_

_-¿perdón? –musito molesto dejando un par de libros sobre la mesa _

_-que te vayas…ya trajiste las cosas ahora vete –el peli plata salió de debajo de las cobijas con solo unos boxers sucios puestos, el cabello desarreglado, la barba crecida, y despedía un olor desagradable, Sasuke sintió la ira subirle a la cabeza y antes de sentir al peli plata muy cerca de el le ensarto un golpe directo en la quijada, mientras salía de la habitación y de la casa azotando los pies_

_En la mansión Uchiha Obito e Itachi leían un libro mientras Fugaku aún estaba en la empresa, Obito no le había dicho nada Itachi a donde había enviado a Sasuke, porque sabía a bien que el menor no quería que Sasuke se juntara con el "vago" de Kakashi, ambos brincaron cuando escucharon como la puerta de la mansión se abría en un asoton, Itachi volteo la mirada apresurado viendo como su pequeño hermanito entraba echo una tromba_

_-¡Ese idiota! –grito fuerte y claro y Obito ya sabia que no podía ser otro que Kakashi _

_-Sasu que paso –su hermano mayor llego hasta el y Sasuke se calmó un poco _

_-Nada Aniki un idiota –suspiro tratando de calmarse pero la ira no se iba_

_-Naruto –pregunto intrigado, el chiquillo rubio casi siempre lo había exasperar_

_-No, no…el imbécil del amigo del tío Obito, Aniki…puedo comer galletas y helado –le miro con aquella mirada con la cual no le negaba nada_

_-Lo que quieras mi niño –lo tomo de la mano y se fueron directo a la cocina, no sin antes que Itachi mirara a Obito con una expresión que hizo dudar que si seguiría vivo el dia siguiente _

_-Por favor Sasuke –había pasado dos semanas, Obito había hablado con Sakumo, y el padre de su mejor amigo le había dicho que desde la aparición del pequeño Uchiha Kakashi se había visto mas animado, ya no renegaba a la hora de comer y por lo menos ya se arreglaba mas _

_-No, no pienso ir con ese idiota –Sasuke estaba haciendo tarea y bufaba molesto por la insistencia de su tio, tres días atrás había tenido un pleito con Kakashi, es cierto que toda la relación que llevaba eran bromas por parte del Hatake y que Sasuke siempre acababa molesto, a veces se excedía en otras era grosero, pero por alguna razón seguía yendo_

_-Por favor…-se hinco frente a tu adorado sobrino y le abrazo de la cintura llorando cómicamente _

_-No, y eh dicho no es no…-gritoneo y alejando a su tío de una patada, estaba demasiado molesto para ir a ver a ese arrogante de Kakashi _

_-Está muy molesto Sakumo-san –Obito había ido directo a la residencia Hatake cuando su sobrino se negó a ir otra vez a donde su mejor amigo _

_-Oh, Kakashi se habrá pasado de nuevo –el hombre suspiro abatido, desde que el pequeño Uchiha cruzo su umbral, supo que algo cambiaria a su hijo, pero no imagno que a tal grado de sacarlo de ese hoyo en el que se había metido _

_Hace un par de días, el Uchiha había ido a otra visita mas, pero esta era personal, el pequeño ya no iba solo por los encargos que le hacia su tio y eso le aliviaba, Kakashi comenzaba a sentirse mejor y eso lo alegraba, pero hace unos días su hijo había hecho otra de las suyas haciendo enfadar al Uchiha y este no se había ido a para a la casa otra vez, eso hizo que Kakashi se sintiera mal otra vez, y no había querido salir de su habitación en esos días _

_-Obito…que haces aquí –desde las escaleras estaba Kakashi mirando a su amigo y padre conversar, Obito se levantó para mirarlo, estaba bañado, afeitado y bien peinado, tenía una playera con estampado, unos jeans algo rasgados, tenis blancos y una chamarra de cuero_

_-A dónde vas hijo –pregunto su padre al verlo tan arreglado_

_-A solucionar un problema –tomo las llaves de la moto y salió de la residencia dejando a los otros dos impresionados_

_Cuando Obito llegara a la mansión Uchica se encontraría con que Itachi estaba haciendo una rabieta, porque Sasuke no le había permitido correr al Hatake, Kakashi había ido por primera vez y por su propio pie a pedir disculpas por sus errores, su amigo había cambiado y eso le daba mala espina, porque sabia que no había otra manera que terminara eso que no fuera en romance…_

Rio captando la atención de su mejor amiga que le miro sonriendo, sabía que su amigo estaba recordando algunas cosas de hace un par de años, le hacía feliz, que Kakashi estuviera tan emocionado y contento con lo de su boda, sabía que aunque no era perfecto y era un pervertido sabía que podía hacer muy feliz a Sasuke

-De que te ríes –sonrió su amiga

-Recordaba como conoci a Sasuke, cuando me ayudo –sonrió mientras miraba como poco a poco llegaban a la mansión Uchiha

-Cuando el imbécil de Iruka te rechazo –Kakashi asintió

-Ya llegamos –los nervios volvieron a él, haciendo sentir un nudo en el estómago, ambos bajaron del coche y tocaron la puerta, para alivio de ambos fue Mikoto quien les abrió, la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y largos, ojos obsidiana hermosos, cuerpo delgado y piel pálida les dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, Kakashi cada que la miraba sabia de donde había sacado su hermosura su novio

-Mikoto-san, Buenas tardes –saludo Kakashi amablemente

-Kakashi-kun –sonrió la mujer, ella era la única de toda la familia, bueno aparte de Rin y Deidara que estaba de acuerdo con la relación de su hijo con el, ella siempre había sido amable y comprensiva, y si su pequeño hijo estaba feliz, ella lo estaría

-Ya llego Sasuke de la escuela –le miro angustiado y la mujer negó suavemente

-¿po-podria esperarlo dentro? –le miro

-Así que ya piensas resolver todo este asunto, eh? –le miro fijamente

-Si –Si Kakashi sabia algo, era que la única persona peor que su futuro suegro Fugaku, era Mikoto

-Está bien, puedes pa…-fue interrumpida

-¡NO! –Itachi bajaba las escaleras encolerizado

-Como que no, Itachi –Mikoto lo miro, no esperando esa respuesta por parte de su pequeño hijo, este hizo una rabieta, no le convenía enfrentarse a su madre, solo había una persona a la que temiera tanto –después de Deidara-

Después de que Itachi tuviera que tragarse todo su orgullo y enojo, terminaron los 4 sentados en la amplia sala de la mansión Uchiha, Rin y Kakashi compartían un asiento, mientras Mikoto se encontraba en el sillón individual, mientras Itachi cerrado en su enfado se quedó parado junto a su madre, no dejaba de mirarle como si quisiera tener una espada y rebanarle el cuello en ese preciso momento, Kakashi se estaba tensando y rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía que no llegaran Fugaku o Obito antes de que Sasuke cruzara esa puerta, en ese momento se perdió en sus pensamientos, viajo a ese momento cuando le pidió a Sasuke que se convirtiera en su novio y como Obito le había culpado de su "casi" muerte

_Vacaciones, benditas vacaciones, Kakashi se encontraba tirado sobre un sofá de dos plazas, se desemperezo mientras miraba de reojo el televisor, era dia libre, como para todos y estaba un tanto aburrido, prestaba más atención a su pensamientos que al televisor, eran las 8 de la noche y de nuevo por sus pensamientos se cruzó Sasuke, tenía año y medio de conocer al jovencito que le había –estaba seguro- robado el corazón, después de una terapia con Rin, y sin dar a conocer su descubrimiento a Obito decidió que estaba enamorado del pequeño ángel azabache, aunque de ángel no tuviera nada, tenia un carácter de los mil demonios _

_-Sasuke –suspiro, quedando boca abajo y cerrando los ojos perezoso, el timbre de la entrada sonó y quiso dejar que una de las sirvientas abriera, él estaba demasiado sumido en sus recuerdos para querer pararse a ver quién venia a molestar_

_-Joven Kakashi –la jovencita con traje de sirvienta le toco el hombro suavemente_

_-Lo buscan –Kakashi casi estuvo a punto de mirarle mal, pero entendía que no debía hacer nada contra ella, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo, con pereza y desinterés camino hacia la entrada, arqueo una ceja cuando la visión de Sasuke con una mochila a la espalda permanecía en el umbral de su casa_

_-Hola –musito Sasuke tranquilo y Kakashi ahora levanto ambas cejas, sin decir nada se hizo aun lado dejándole pasar al interior de su hogar, el temporal se aproximaba y no quería que el menor se mojara y enfermara_

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le pregunto cuando el azabache se sentó en el sillón de una pieza_

_-Papa y mama…salieron de viaje a Inglaterra…-suspiro- e Itachi viajo a Italia hace un par de días con su novio Deidara…Papa no me quería dejar solo –eso no sorprendía a Kakashi, Fugaku Uchiha podía ser un hombre frio y calculador para los negocios, como su padre le había dicho pero tenía cierta debilidad por su hijo menor y los caprichos de este_

_-Entonces… -le miro Kakashi_

_-Le mentí a Papa –rio levemente –dije que me quedaría con Naruto –Kakashi sintió la boca acida, pero casi de inmediato sonrió, Sasuke le estaba prefiriendo por encima de Naruto_

_-Te piensas quedar aquí, que dirán tus padres –le miro, se debía hacer el duro_

_-Por favor, no quiero estar con el dobe…prefiero estar contigo -musito ¿avergonzado?_

_-Avisa a tus padres que te quedaras aquí, no quiero tener problemas después –le arrojo el teléfono a regañadientes Sasuke lo tomo, hablo a sus padres y se enfrasco en una discusión "acalorada" con Fugaku según lo que pudo notar, pero al parecer al final Mikoto había estado encantada que se quedara con los Hatake, luego llamo a Itachi que también se había alterado, haciendo enfadar a Sasuke y obligándole a colgarle_

_- Listo –sonrío el morenito, encantando al de cabello plata_

_Sakumo no llegaría esa noche, por suerte para Kakashi, tenia mucho trabajo en la empresa de la familia, despidió a tiempo a la servidumbre y le sugirió a Sasuke ver una película, el menor encantado se metió emocionado bajo la cobijas de la cama del Hatake mientras este preparaba todo para la noche de terror, ya llevaban varias películas y unas cuantas palomitas consumidas cuando Kakashi no lo resistio mas, volteo su vista ligeramente a Sasuke que fascinado no perdía detalle el asesino que pronto atraparía a la chica más tonta del grupo, en un impulso que describió idiota tomo del mentón al azabache y le beso con ternura, degustando los labios sabor a cereza, fascinado siguió ese beso notando como el menor lo correspondía y lo abrazaba por el cuello jalándolo para que ambos quedaran recostados en la cama y olvidándose del derramamiento de sangre que hace unos minutos los tenía tan interesados, cuando Kakashi se separó de los labios de Sasuke le sonrió acariciando su mejilla _

_-Sasuke…-susurro suavemente mientras besaba la pequeña y respingada nariz del menor, logrando un sonrojo del contrario_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novio? –le pregunto mientras el menor lo volvía a besar en respuesta a su petición _

_Aquella noche solo habían sido besos y caricias y la felicidad de poder dormir junto a su adorado nuevo novio Sasuke _

_Habían pasado un par de días después de la declaración y de que ambos ya eran pareja, entonces era el turno de contárselo a la familia, estaba parado en la entrada de la casa, la idea general era entregar a Sasuke a casa después de los días de ausencia de su familia, tocaron el timbre y fueron recibidos por Itachi que tomo a su pequeño hermano en brazos apretándolo contra su pecho murmurando cosas como que no podía permitir que se quedara cerca del depravado de Kakashi otra vez, cuando estuvo a punto de azotarle la puerta en la cara Sasuke lo detuvo y le pidió que dejara entrar al peli plata_

_Cuando la familia entera estuvo reunida –Obito su tio, Itachi su hermano, Mikoto y Fugaku sus padres- ambos se tomaron de las manos Itachi se quedo con la mirada clavada en ese gesto mientras Mikoto parecía reír cómplice _

_-Yo y Kakashi somos pareja –menciono Sasuke y sentio la piel de gallina cuando Obito, Itachi y Fugaku le miraron, sentía la muerte cerca, pero de un minuto a otro la situación cambio _

_-¡Te matare! –grito Itachi -¡Te mataremos! –coreo Fugaku mientras tomaban un par de Katanas de exhibición que estaban en la sala, Obito comenzó a correr por su vida, siendo perseguidos por ambos, mientras Mikoto, poco interesada en el alboroto me abrazaba dándome la bienvenida ala familia, haciéndome jurar cuidar, amar y hacer feliz a su retoño._

El sonido del teléfono de la casa lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos, Mikoto levanto el aparato y dirigio una mirada a Kakashi, al parecer era Sasuke el que llamaba, después de una plática que no duro mas de 5 minutos la mujer colgó el teléfono, justo cuando lo hacia su marido y cuñado aparecían en la entrada, cuando Mikoto volteo a ver a Kakashi este hizo una mueca de decepción

-Lo siento Kakashi, Sasuke se quedara con Naruto toda la tarde –musito la morena, cuando Fugaku, Obito e Itachi se miraron y sonrieron, dudo por un momento que esto no haya sido algo que hayan tramado los tres, fue sacado "sutilmente" a patadas de la mansión Uchiha, con el orgullo un poco destrozado, no había tenido oportunidad de arreglar nada, y la foto que aun poseía Obito lo podía meter en muchos problemas, seguramente ya se la habían enviado

-No te aflijas –sonrió Rin –Ya se me ocurrirá algo –trato de calmarlo por un momento y el peli plata sonrio sabiendo que su amiga no lo dejaría solo en ese momento

Era de Noche, y Kakashi estaba dudando realmente que su amiga haya tenido tan descabellada idea, en si el plan consistía en introducirse dentro de la mansión hasta el cuarto de Sasuke, sin ser detectados, claro que eso era algo sencillo, no para hacerlo solo, agradecía a tener a Deidara, Rin y Mikoto de su lado, lo primero era burlar la extrema vigilancia que tenia la mansión, de eso se había encargado Mikoto su suegra, había logrado dejar la reja abierta y había mandado a los guardias de la entrada a vigilar otro sector, eso parecía casi una misión de espionaje, eso sumándole el echo de que venia vestido completamente de negro, tenia que trepar por uno de los muros adornados de enredaderas, Mikoto le había dicho que ese era el cuarto de Deidara, que este lo llevaría hasta el cuarto de su hijo menor debido que el lugar donde estaba Sasuke no tenia acceso a menos que entrara a la casa y en ese momento sus tres enemigos mortales se encontraban presentes dentro de la misma, se escabullo haciendo fama de su habilidad hasta el muro norte de la mansión, en la tercera ventana estaba una vaya cubierta de enredaderas, ese era el lugar, marco con el celular y casi de enseguida la llamada fue cortada y Deidara abrió la ventana, esa era la señal comenzó a escalar de prisa esperando que los que custodiaban esa parte de la mansión no llegaran y lo vieran mientras hacia su ronda, subió a gran velocidad hasta la ventana encontrándose a Deidara mirando nervioso la entrada de la habitación

-Apúrate hombre –lo jalo de la ropa haciéndolo caer de cara al piso, Kakashi tubo que resistir las ganas de gritar una maldición

-¿Qué te sucede? –susurro tratando de estar calmado y sobándose la nariz que recibió casi todo el golpe

-Mande a Itachi abajo por algo de comer, no tarda en…-fue cortado cuando escucho que abrían la puerta. Rápido empujo a Kakashi desorientado dento del armario

-Dei…ya vine con tu sándwich –sonrió Itachi servicial

-¿Sándwich? Yo no te dije eso…te dije que quería nachos –comenzó a gritar Deidara alterado, Itachi le miro asustado por un momento, Kakashi debía aceptar que Deidara era buena actor, y que ahora tenía algo de que burlarse de Itachi ya que temía tanto a su esposo que no tardo ni dos segundos en desaparecer tras la puerta en busca de los nachos que su embarazado marido exigía

-Rápido… -lo jalo del armario y lo llevo hasta la salida

-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, vas a seguir por esto pasillo y luego iras a la izquierda, escúchame bien…la TER-CE-RA puerta de la derecha es el cuarto de Sasuke, no se te ocurra entrar en la de la inquiera ese es el cuarto de Obito por el momento…si te ve…ya sabes…

-Me matara… entiendo –asintió

-Corre, que no te vea Itachi –le sonrió deseándole suerte, el de cabellos platinados comenzo a correr por los pasillos repasando las instrucciones de Deidara, cuando llego al pasillo de las habitaciones lo pensó dos veces para abrir la puerta que le indico el rubio, cuando entro Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro

-Ita…-sus palabras murieron cuando vio a su novio parado ahí cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí? –evito gritar, sabía que seguramente Kakashi había echo un esfuerzo sobre humano para llegar ahí, una parte de el quería que su padre lo encontrara y otra, saber porque tanto riesgo a entrar a una casa donde casi todos lo odiaban

-Sasuke… -se acercó a el estrechándolo entre sus brazos, contento de aspirar su aroma

-¿Y bien? –musito el morenito disfrutando un poco también de la situación, aunque lo negara lo había extrañado mucho

-No tengo mucho tiempo –suspiro separándose de el

-Sé que tu padre, tu hermano y tu tio…te van a hacer una fiesta el dia de tu cumpleaños, aquí en la mansión –Sasuke asintió

-Permíteme verte ese dia…-le suplico hincado frente a el

-¿Por qué? –pensó el moreno

-Principalmente porque no me permitiría faltar a tu cumpleaños, y porque deseo darte tu regalo claro esta…¿me lo permitirás? –le miro suplicante

-Esta bien…-suspiro, no podía resistirse a esa voz y esa mirada

-Otra cosa mas…-suspiro tenia que decírselo

-La foto que te enseñara Obito –le dijo, sabiendo que el moreno no le había mostrado nada aun debido a su reacción cuando le vio

-Hanare se me lanzo, yo…yo no hice nada lo juro, si no pregúntale a Rin ella estaba conmigo –Sasuke se quedó pensativo

-Kakashi, ¿que hiciste? –le pregunto enfadado ya

-Nada…nada, lo juro –suplico, el solo se había echado solo la culpa, luego descubriría que Obito no tenia la menor intención de mostrar la foto, solo lo había echo para mantenerlo nervioso y asustado

-Vete! –grito

-Pero Sasuke… -gimió asustado

-Que te vayas.. –grito un poco más fuerte y Kakashi se estremeció al escuchar los pasos correr a la habitación

-Nos vemos en tu cumpleaños –le beso como hace tantos días lo deseaba

-Idiota –grito cuando lo vio salir a gran velocidad de la habitación, y por milagro, había logrado salir de la mansión vivo

-Se lo dijiste –pregunto Rin tras el volante

-Si –sonrió satisfecho, le daría a Sasuke el mejor regalo de cumpleaños

Continuara…

* * *

¿O no?

¿Merezco alguna opinion? :3 sus Rw me hacen feliz


End file.
